


Amateur Hour

by Venezia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve accidentally gives Chin the wrong flashdrive.</p><p>The flashdrive that happens to have some very nice, albeit x-rated pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Saw these pictures on Tumblr and I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry if it's terrible, it's 1:30 in the morning and I should be alseep but I'm not. 
> 
> Forgive me if it's full of mistakes. Alas, I do not know to do hyper links either so here's the link to the photoset.
> 
> http://mcdannofive-0.tumblr.com/post/37390112616

"I'm going to throw that camera out the window if you don't stop." Danny grumbled as he heard Steve click the button again. He didn't need to open his eyes to know Steve was smiling and that he hadn't put down the camera. He knew that it had been a bad idea buying that for him. Danny had originally intended it be used for family things like barbecues and trips to zoo, not amatuer porn. Danny didn't move though as he listened to Steve click away. He felt a hand touch his stomach and pull the sheet down far enough to reveal his hipbones and he heard another click, followed by another and another, "Steve... seriously."

"What? I love taking pictures of you. You're so gorgeous. Especially now, when you're all relaxed and sleepy. You still have messed up sex hair and the sun is making your skin almost glow." Steve said, almost in awe of the scene before him, "You don't see me complaining when you sit there and take a million photos of me. And you take some during sex!"

Danny chuckled. Steve had him there. It was true, that sometimes during sex, Steve would get the most beautiful looks on his face and Danny couldn't help himself. He would reach into the nightstand and pull the camera out, snapping a close up. Or one time, they'd been particularly adventurous and well... melted chocolate and whip cream had been involved and that had been a very sticky night, but so worth it for the shots he got, "Whatever, I'm trying to sleep. So put it down for a couple of hours and try to sleep too. I know you need it."

"One more...." Steve said and before Danny could say no, Steve had snapped the picture and put the camera down, curling up behind Danny, "You're no fun."

"Alright, you just remember that next time you want to bring food into the bedroom." Danny chuckled as Steve grumbled and swore under his breath.

Danny finally got to sleep and in the morning when he woke up and wondered downstairs, he heard Steve clicking and typing away at his laptop. He didn't think anything of it and passed Steve at the table and made his way to the coffee maker, "So what are you doing at your laptop, this early in the morning?"

Steve just grinned, "Nothing of importance."

"Oh, good! Because I had this insane notion that you would actually be doing some of your own forms and emails." Danny said, pouring cream and sugar into his coffee. Danny wondered up behind Steve and almost spit out his coffee. Pulled up on Steve's screen were the photos from the camera, "What are you doing with those?!"

"Just putting them on my computer. Thinking about making this one my desktop background." Steve pointed to one from the chocolate and whip cream night.

Danny put his coffee down, "You most certainly are not! That is not going as your desktop because if someone see's that, I will be scarred for life and they will probably claw their eyes out!" Danny reached around him, trying to delete the pictures.

Steve batted his hands away and fought him off, "No! It's staying there! No one's gonna see it but me and you!" Steve plugged in a flashdrive and downloaded all the pcitures to it, "There! No one will see them and I can delete them off the memory card so we can have room for new pictures."

Danny waited until Steve was done downloading the pictues and had gotten up. Steve didn't make it to the living room before Danny tackled him from behind and began wrestling him for the jump drive, "Give it here! You're not keeping that anyway but in the gun safe so no one ever sees it!"

Steve rolled away and tried to scramble up but Danny grabbed his foot, tripping him, and Steve held it out of his reach, "No! It's not my work flashdrive so I'm keeping it wherever I want! Maybe even at the office!"

Danny jabbed him in the ribs, causing Steve to wince, "Steven McGarrett! You give me that flash drive!" They rolled around for a few more minutes before Danny finally gave up, "Fine! But I swear to god, if anyone sees those beside you and me, I will withold sex for months, and I will drive, and I will put tons and tons of sugar into your protein shakes, and I swear to god, I will wash all your cargo pants with colors so they get dyed!"

"Geez Danno, you're supposed to be an officer of the law, look at you making threats and everything. To be honest, it's kind of turning me on." Steve's voice deepened and Danny rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"I mean it, McGarrett." Danny got up and and went to get dressed. In the car on the way to work, Steve wore a grin the entire time and Danny glowered in the passenger seat.

\---------------------------

As the day went on and they worked their case, Danny forgot all about the flashdrive. He and Steve were having no luck with any of their witnesses or family members and they were running out of ideas and people to question.

Steve, Danny, and Chin stood around the computer table, looking up at the screen, while Kono was at the crime lab. Chin pulled up the files they had, "This is all we have so far. I don't see any reason for someone to want to murder a school teacher like this."

"I gathered some more information from her background check. It's in my office on my flashdrive." Steve said, motioning to his office. 

Chin walked into Steve's office and grabbed the flash drive off the desk and back out to the table. He plugged it into the port on the side of the table and waited for it to load. It loaded and a bunch of pictures popped up, scattering across the screen as more and more came out of the file. 

Chin went wide-eyed at the photos, then began tilting his head, squinting his eyes as more popped up. He didn't even think that was possible, he brought his hand up to cover his eyes then looked to Steve and Danny. Steve was just standing there, staring at the screen, his mouth hanging open and Danny was looking at the screen shaking his head solemnly. Chin looked back to the screen as more pictures were still spilling out of the folder and when it finally stopped, he looked back to Steve who had shut his mouth and brought a hand up to it, as if thinking what his next move would be.

"Ok... I am going to go to lunch and tell Kono to meet me there and I'm just going to pretend the computer table got a virus and these are random spam pictures." Chin turned on his heel and walked out.

Steve and Danny were silent until they heard the door shut and Danny hauled off and punched Steve's shoulder as hard as he could manage, which the SEAL already knew, was pretty damn hard. Steve stumbled and bit and regained his balance, Danny punched hm again, "No one's gonna see it! No one but you and me! You said that! Remember?!"

"Well I didn't know he was going to grab that one!" Steve argued, dodging another punch.

"Yeah, well remember all those things I said I was gonna do if anyone saw those pictures...." Danny said, his voice eerily calm and even.

Steve was actually scared, " Yeah...."

"Well then you better get some shirts that match some pink cargo pants and you better find some toys because you are not getting any sex from me for atleast a month." Danny smiled as he walked away leaving Steve, standing there, his scowl deepening.


End file.
